Plastic substrates, including transparent plastic substrates, are desired for a number of applications, such as windshields, lenses and consumer electronics. To minimize scratching, as well as other forms of degradation, clear “hard coats” are often applied as protective layers to the substrates. A primer is often used to enhance adhesion between the hard coat and the substrate. Hard coats that adhere to these substrates without the use of a primer are desired.